Halfbloods
by GaLeShippingQueen
Summary: This is the adventures of future Fairy Tail's next generation. Arc 1: Natsu goes missing and no one remembers him but when Gajeel and Wendy find him It's up to them to bring him home.


hey guys this is kind of a GaLe fanfic but it kind of isn't. I guess it's more about Fairy Tail's kids (in my imagination)

Disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, but i do own this idea and the OCs.

* * *

The grass brushed past Kurogane's face as he ran through the meadow. He tried to keep his breath as silent as possible, or else _he_ would find him. The solid script mage ran for a few more feet then stopped to listen to his surroundings. He heard…. _Nothing_ , except the rustling of the grass in the wind. He turned his head to see two crimson eyes, "AAHHHHH!" he cried and he was swept up into the monster's arms. "Didn't think you could get away that easily? Did you?" it laughed.

"Dad!" He giggled, "Come on, put me down." Kurogane tried to struggle out of his father's grasp, but it was no use. "Gajeel, Bring Kurogane over here we're about to start eating." Kurogane's mother called. The boys headed over to the blanket and sat down. "Hey, Levy… I think we are missing a sandwich." The dragon slayer chuckled. "What?... Ferrum!" the bluenette cried. She turned her head over and watched as her youngest child ate the sandwich, "oops." Ferrum said. The iron mage spit out the already chewed bread and stuck the sandwich back on the plate. "Okay you know what I think you can keep it." Gajeel said. His daughter happily took the sandwich back. The rest of the family tried not to gag.

"Levy-chan! Sorry we're late, Natsu had some trouble getting Atlas in the appropriate attire and Nashi refused to get out of bed." Lucy giggled. The Dragneel family sat down on the blanket and reveled what they brought. The blanket was now covered with sandwiches, pies, fruit salads, and a giant plate of ribs. Levy and Lucy looked up to see both their husbands and their kids drooling over the food, "You all can eat now." After that was said in an instant the plate of ribs was gone and the vultures were now consuming the pies. "Looks like we won't be able to eat, Levy." Lucy sighed only to hear her friend giggle. "Oh don't worry Lu, we both know they won't touch the fruit." This made both of them laugh.

They spent about two hours; eating and playing before it began to get dark. "That's odd it's only three o'clock, why on earth land is it getting dark?" Levy looked up at the sky and her eyes grew wide. The clouds started to move in a circular motion, and the sky turned a crimson red. "Guys I think we should go now." Her voice quivered. Gajeel looked over ta his wife then up at the sky, "What the hell?" he said. Kurogane and Ferrum rush and hid behind their father.

The wind started to pick up speed and lightning was coming from the storm's eye. Everyone started to run for cover. Gajeel looked back to see Natsu staring up at it, "Salamander! That thing doesn't look safe! Get back!" Natsu didn't seem to hear the dragon slayer's cry and continued to stare up at the swirling sky. "Gajeel, do you feel the magic power?!" Levy asked, a worried look struck her face and she looked over to Lucy. "Natsu!" Lucy cried. "Dad!" Nashi and Atlas screamed in unison.

"Levy, you and Lucy take the kids while I handle the idiot!" Gajeel turned around not giving his wife a chance to argue. "Natsu! Get your ass over here!" the iron mage covered his face as the wind got stronger, blowing leaves and broken branches into his face. He reached the fire wizard and saw a blank look on his face, Gajeel tried shaking him to knock him out of it. He wasn't waking up. Natsu's body stared to light up, and his body slowly started too disappeared. Gajeel looked at his own body to see his arm was glowing as well. "Shit!" he cursed, watching as Natsu faded away he felt useless. He had no idea what to do. He tried to move him but he wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry Natsu, Lucy." He said as he retreated away before Natsu's body was completely gone.

* * *

well there it is hope you guys liked it and i will try and update soon. R&R


End file.
